


The Evolution Of Domestication

by disarmed



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, clint is paranoid, loki is a creepy bad-ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed/pseuds/disarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is convinced that Loki has become domesticated after spending so much time at the Tower with Tony. He's on a mission to prove it, but he may not be as happy with the end result as he first expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution Of Domestication

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one of those, 'Five Times When,' fics, and it still kind of is. Kind of. It borders on a strange kind of funny and just this side of 'wrong' but hey. That's what most of the interesting things in life hang on, right? Though I am informed of Amora and Skurge, I have never written them before, so forgive any mistakes.

Tony never out right admitted that he was sleeping with Loki, and Fury never actually signed off Loki's 'Good Guy' card in his file, but somehow the Asgardian became a semi-permanent kind of fixture in the Avengers Tower. He wasn't exactly living there, at least, there was no substantial evidence to prove it. He just kind of... was around. Much to Thor's obvious pleasure, who when he first saw his wayward brother pop up in the Avengers' lounge sped across the room, hit his brother once hard around the jaw and then pulled him in for one of the tightest hugs imaginable.  
  
Loki's choked, _'get off of me you bumbling oaf,'_ will never not be funny. Natasha had pulled her gun and aimed for his head, and Clint had stopped eating the grilled chicken sandwich he'd just made and was kind of just... standing there, and then Tony strolled into the room calm as could be and said, _'hey, what's up?'_ like it was no big deal. He had smiled over at Loki and then turned to look at the two stunned S.H.I.E.L.D agents, saying, _'don't worry about him - we've already had a big old discussion with Fury - Loki's probably going to be around here a lot. Chill._ ' He'd patted Thor on the shoulder (who still had Loki in a death grip, which seemed to get tighter at Tony's words) and then he cupped Loki's jaw in his right hand and manhandled him into a kiss.   
  
Loki had sputtered disrespectfully and started his whole, ' _I am a God,_ ' tirade, to which Tony just smirked and said, _'save it for the bedroom, babe.'_  
  
(Tony ended up having to sit them all down that night - after he bought them all dinner as a not-so-random-act-of-kindness - and explain to them that Loki was essentially a good guy now. Okay, he was no Avenger, but he wasn't blowing stuff up and threatening genocide or world domination, and that was okay in Tony's books. And Fury's. And S.H.I.E.L.D.'s as a whole, actually.  
  
Then he pulled out the really nice dessert he'd kept as a back up and said very, very quickly, that hewasmaybesleepingwithLoki. He expected the third degree from Thor, and was totally prepared - he already had a box of Thor's favourite pop tarts on hand as a peace offering. He got the usual from the rest of them, and Steve looked positively mortified but didn't say much, choosing to open his mouth a bit like a fish out of water, instead. Bruce gave him that long suffering look that Tony knew all too well, and Natasha made the promise and threat that should Loki set a toe out of line, she'd end him.   
  
Clint had looked upon this all in thoughtful silence, before finally asking, _'so, who tops?'  
_  
The conversation had ended there, and it wasn't really brought up again.)  
  
  
  
  
Until now.  
  
  
  
  
"It's kind of strange," says Clint through a mouthful of crunchy apple. He's perched on the kitchen counter top, watching Natasha fix herself up some food. Steve's seated at the bar stool on the other side, flipping through a magazine.  
  
"What do you mean?" the super soldier asks, glancing up to show he's actually paying attention.   
  
Natasha makes a sound in her throat. "Barton here has too much time on his hands, is what he means."   
  
"Funny, Natasha," says Clint dryly. He finds he has Steve's full attention now and tries not to smile smugly. "Have you noticed anything strange about the tower lately?"   
  
Steve just looks at him flatly. "Is this some kind of trick question?" When Clint raises a brow Steve elaborates. "We have a has-been super villain occasionally living with us, who just also happens to be in a semi-functioning relationship with Stark. We have said villain's older brother who has an unnatural obsession with pop tarts, waffles and pancakes -"  
  
"Not what I mean, obviously," cuts in Clint, because he has a feeling Steve is only just getting started. "No, have you noticed anything _strange_ going on with Loki, lately?"  
  
"There's always something strange going on with Loki," says Steve, deadly serious.   
  
Clint rolls his eyes. "Out of of the obvious."  
  
Steve goes quiet, eyes flicking to Natasha who's watching him with some amusement as she deftly cuts her sandwich in half. "There may have been some things..."  
  
"Like?" presses Clint, leaning forward in an encouraging manner.   
  
Steve frowns. "He's - I don't know how to say it - is this even -" he stops, looking frustrated and a little sheepish. "He's kind of domesticated," says Steve quietly.   
  
"Yes!" crows Clint, looking at Natasha smugly. "I told you it wasn't just me! I've _seen_ him," he says in a rush, turning to face Steve again, "I've caught him in the act I _swear_ -"  
  
"Yes, catching Loki washing his dishes is extremely note-worthy," drawls Natasha, face impassive.   
  
"She's a non-believer," says Clint, eyeing Steve seriously. "I'm not kidding though. Being around Tony must be messing with him or something."   
  
Natasha exhales. "I think we need Fury to find you another mission."   
  
"Whatever Natasha, you told me last week you thought it was weird the bookshelves had been re-aligned alphabetically."   
  
"That's not weird, that's obsessive compulsive disorder," says Steve, attempting to sound helpful. Natasha inclines her head toward him, looking at Clint with a, 'see, I told you' expression.  
  
"You know what?" says Clint, sounding a little put out, "three strikes. Three strikes and we call him officially domesticated."  
  
"Really -" starts Natasha, but is cut off by Steve's contemplative rumble.   
  
"Five," he says. The two agents stare at him in confusion. "Five strikes," he clarifies, "I know that's not the right amount but come on, we should give the guy the benefit of the doubt, three kind of seems too easy for him."   
  
"Don't get involved," warns Natasha, but Clint is already nodding, bright eyed and eager.   
  
"Deal. Five times. There must be at least two eye witnesses." He takes another happy bite of his apple and grins, while Steve gives Natasha an apologetic smile and returns to his magazine.   
  
Natasha turns to find Clint watching her smugly. "Fine," says says, almost bored, "five it is." Then she picks up her plate and disappears out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
 **I)** Bruce has just emerged from his lab in search of food and a nice hot cup of tea. He thinks it's neat that Tony built him his own lab, but then Tony had explained as nicely as could that he didn't exactly like sharing, and that there was a communal lab on one of the other floors. But hey! He actually really did like Bruce so, have fun. Bruce smiles a little fondly as he strolls into the kitchen.   
  
"Shhhhh!"   
  
Bruce almost jumps out of his skin as Clint drags him around the corner.  
  
He looks at the archer incredulously. "Do you _have_ a death wish?" he asks, confounded. "Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"Shh!" Clint isn't even paying attention to him, "look, look!" He points in the direction of the kitchen, and Bruce peeks his head out around the corner to see Loki wiping down the benches, brow furrowed and lips moving in silent words.  
  
"I don't get it," says Bruce, and he thinks that's valid because he's not exactly stupid and Clint just isn't making sense. "So Loki's cleaning, big deal. It's kind of a good thing, actually."  
  
Clint just shushes him again as Loki finishes with the bench and turns his back to them, starting to wipe down the kitchen appliances.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" asks Bruce, and Clint finally seems to realise that he has no idea what's happening. Understanding comes quickly as Clint explains the whole 'domestication' thing, and Bruce takes another peek at the Asgardian cleaning out the coffee grinder and says, "that does make a bit of sense, actually."  
  
He detaches himself from Clint and strolls into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey there," he says, a little tentatively, but Loki jumps like a spooked animal and hunches back, regarding Bruce with suspicious, narrowed eyes. "Just getting a cup of tea," he says by way explanation, and Loki watches him warily as he goes to get a cup from the cupboard. Bruce doesn't exactly blame Loki for being a little jumpy, considering The Other Guy kind of introduced his face to the cement floor a couple of times... hard.    
  
Bruce offers a smile in Loki's direction which is not returned. "You can keep doing whatever it was you were doing, don't let me interrupt you." He indicates to the cloth in Loki's hand and the coffee machine. Loki suddenly seems to click and he drops the cloth on the bench, nose lifting into the air disdainfully.   
  
"This place is disgusting," he spits, looking derisively at the kitchen. "No one in this accursed building takes the time to clean up after themselves."   
  
Bruce raises a brow. "Well, Clint's really messy. It's probably him most of the time." He tries not to smile, knowing Clint is around the corner probably cursing at him.   
  
Loki takes this in. "Yes, the Agent Barton does seem to be of the lazy persona. It is he who most likely leaves the place in such a state." He huffs, glancing at Bruce as he pours his tea. There's an awkward silence and Bruce stares and Loki stands there uneasily, and then the God just vanishes.   
  
"It's clear," says Bruce after a moment, and Clint slinks into the kitchen.   
  
"You _fucker,_ " he says, glaring at Bruce. "Throw me in the deep end, why don't you?" Bruce just smiles. Clint frowns. "You see what I mean though?" he points at the clean counter. "Domesticated."   
  
Bruce sighs. "I think you may just need a little more evidence than that."   
  
  
  
  
 **II)** Steve has the Tower mostly to himself, or so he thinks, as he hums a catchy tune from the radio and potters around communal level. Both Natasha and Clint are back at S.H.I.E.L.D. base for the next few days and Pepper has managed to snag Tony away from his workshop to attend an actual meeting for the company. Thor is off with Jane, and Loki is wherever Loki is when he isn't in the Tower. Steve doesn't really want to know where that may be, so he never asks, and that suits him just fine. Bruce is in his lab, working on some project or another and Steve knows better than to disturb him, so he settles for some daytime television and a snack.   
  
He's walking into the lounge when he hears voices.   
  
"Mr. Stark's meetings are set by Miss Potts and I am not authorized to make changes." That sounds like JARVIS. Steve knows the sound of Tony's AI almost anywhere.   
  
"I would then like to be informed in advance of any meetings or company scheduling." Steve also knows that imperious tone. Loki. So Loki's got JARVIS doing some dirty work for him then? Steve lingers on the edges of hearing distance.   
  
"Yes, Sir," responds JARVIS. Then: "Mr. Stark's meeting is scheduled to finish in an hour and a half, Sir."   
  
"Thank you, JARIVS," says Loki coolly, "if I am in the Tower I would like to be notified at all times in accordance to Anthony's comings and goings."  
  
"Of course, Sir," answers JARVIS. Steve furrows his brow, he wonders if the AI is just saying that, or if he'll actually alert Loki to every one of Tony's moves. It doesn't sound like something JARVIS would do, considering his unyielding loyalty for Tony himself. Steve decides it's time to make himself known.   
  
"Loki," he says as he strides into the room, trying to feign casual surprise. "I thought you might have been out."   
  
Loki doesn't look guilty or annoyed, in fact, he looks rather bored. He eyes Steve's approach somewhat curiously.   
  
"What're you doing?" Steve asks, as easily as he can.   
  
"I was just informing JARVIS that Stark's meeting times greatly inconvenience me, and I would prefer earlier knowledge of his weekly schedules." The information is offered easily, and Steve wonders if it's a trap. Loki just blinks at him. Steve inclines his head and raises his brows. Loki looks rather irritated. "I found myself woken this morning to a ridiculously loud alarm at an even more ridiculous hour of the day." He lifts his nose. "Stark had a meeting with his company and I was left alone."   
  
Steve's eyes widen. "Oh! You wanted to spend some time with him."  
  
"I didn't say that," snaps Loki, looking annoyed, "I said his disastrous scheduling inconveniences me." Loki crosses his arms over his chest. "I am not the one running a company, I do not wish to be woken at dawn and then left unceremoniously for the day with no warning."   
  
Steve just blinks. "That sounds a lot like what I just said - you just want to spend more time with him."  
  
Loki's lip twitches, and Steve thinks maybe he's pushed it a little too far. Loki regards him coolly. "Don't you have something to do? Like perhaps assist the elderly eat their lunch?" He gives a derisive little snort and whirls around on his heel, stalking off down the hall in the direction of Tony's room.   
  
Steve watches him go. "Hey JARVIS?" he asks, eyes flicking automatically to the ceiling.  
  
"Yes Captain Rogers?"  
  
"Would you say you counted as an eye witness to something?" Steve asks curiously.  
  
"It is entirely possible, yes," answers JARVIS.  
  
Steve nods thoughtfully. "I thought so. JARVIS, could you do me a favour? Could you send Agent Barton a message for me?"  
  
"Certainly, Sir."  
  
Steve smiles. "Tell him I just witnessed Strike Two."  
  
  
  
  
 **III)** "Where's Loki?" asks Tony somewhat demandingly as he strides into the room. It's been a week since the last Strike, and all the Avengers are back in residence of the tower. Loki had gone for a few days, but apparently he was back, according to Tony. Thor and Steve are in the living room, and Clint and Natasha are just walking through the elevator as Tony looks at them all expectantly. "Well?" he asks, and Natasha and Clint look lost.   
  
"You are in search of my brother?" Thor asks, brow furrowed. "What do you wish to speak with him about?"  
  
Tony blinks. "Nothing. I just can't find him."  
  
"He's not always here," Clint says slowly, as if Tony might need reminding. Tony ignores him.  
  
"He said he'd be around today and I've lost him," he strides, jittery, around the kitchen, as if Loki might be hiding behind the counter.  
  
Bruce arrives, book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "What's happening?" he asks, taking in Tony's agitated form as he frowns.  
  
"My brother's whereabouts are unknown," supplies Thor, "Stark here wishes to see him but can not."  
  
Bruce looks at them all for a moment. "Did you think to ask JARVIS?"  
  
Tony looks at him a little testily. "I have three doctorates and two PhDs; I'm a certified genius, do you really think I haven't thought to ask JARVIS?"  
  
Bruce just raises a brow. " _Have_ you asked JARVIS?"  
  
Tony stares at him for a long moment. "JARVIS," he barks, not looking at anyone. "Pinpoint Loki's location for me, pronto."  
  
"Mr. Laufeyson appears to be in Mr. Odinson's suite, Sir," responds JARVIS.  
  
Tony looks accusingly at Thor. The Norse God looks just as surprised. "I did not know he was there, I can assure you." Thor's face takes on a rather unsettled look. "What would he be doing in my room?" he looks at the others quizzically before striding off in the direction of his suite, Tony hot on his heels. The remaining Avengers wait a moment before following them.   
  
The door to Thor's room is partially open, and they're all a little surprised at what they find. Loki has forgone the cape and helmet, dressed mostly in his leathers, and he's sorting clothing into piles on Thor's bed. He looks up briefly when they enter the room before glaring at Thor.   
  
"Your chambers are a cesspit," spits Loki at this brother. "I can smell the deterioration of your socks from three floors below." He shoves a finger pointedly at a pile of socks. "What would Frigga say?"  
  
Thor actually looks mightily embarrassed, and no one can blame him, because Loki's now holding up a pair of underpants and that's what sets Clint off into a bout of uncontrollable laughter.   
  
"You should know better than to be in my room uninvited," says Thor, trying to cover up his embarrassment. Loki just scoffs and gathers up a pile of clothing in his arms, striding over to Thor and shoving the pile at his chest. Thor's arms come up to take the clothes on reflex, and Loki steps back.   
  
"Do try and find someone to clean your things," he says, somewhat patronizingly, "and fix up the rest of this disgusting mess." He waves a hand over his shoulder at the disturbing array of messiness that remains on Thor's bed and floor. His eyes alight on Tony, who's attempt to keep a straight face is failing somewhat horribly. "Stark," he says, a little more fondly by way of greeting. Then his eyes set on the rest of the team who have come along for the show. "Yes?" he grinds out, narrowing his eyes at them.   
  
No one says anything.   
  
"Well _move_ ," he says imperiously, looking at them all expectantly. Bruce steps back into Clint, and Loki strides past. "Do not laugh, Agent Barton," warns Loki threateningly over his shoulder as Clint snickers, "or perhaps I shall lock you in a metal box with the last month's worth of Thor's dirty garments. The smell of socks would permeate your skin for weeks." Clint sobers up a bit, and Loki tosses them all a satisfied smile. "Come, Stark," he says then, and starts off down the hall again.   
  
"You're not just going to follow him?" asks Natasha a little surprisingly when Tony turns on his heel.   
  
"Why not?" asks Tony, shrugging. "It's hot watching him tell you guys off." He grins, pats Thor on the shoulder and says, "cheer up big guy, he rips me a new one when I leave my shirts on the floor." Thor just watches him go silently, looking rather like a kicked puppy.   
  
"Will none of you help me with this task?" he asks of his team mates, and Bruce looks around for an excuse but finds Natasha, Clint and Steve out of sight. Thor is looking at him with those big eyes and Bruce sighs.  
  
"Sure."   
  
He guesses the smile on Thor's face kind of makes it worth it. Kind of.  
  
  
  
 **IV)** "I said I'm not in the mood!"   
  
There's the smashing of glass and everyone jumps to stare at Natasha, who has Clint bailed up in the kitchen and is brandishing a rather sharp looking knife.   
  
"Okay kids, kinky time is for the bedroom," says Tony, and Natasha rounds on him with a crazed kind of look. Tony snaps his mouth shut. Clint takes that moment to slip away.   
  
"Someone's got their period," he hisses at them as he leaves the room.  
  
Thor blinks. "What is this _period_ that Barton speaks of?"  
  
"None of your business," growls Natasha, and Thor actually looks a little frightened. Frightened is not a good look on Thor.  
  
"I do believe it is very similar to the monthly rage that the Lady Sif sees herself through," supplies Loki disinterestedly. He seems completely unaffected by Natasha's death-glare. "You know the times when she takes to beating all of Asgard's finest warriors for no reason at all?"  
  
Thor's face brightens in understanding. He turns to Natasha. "I apologize, Agent Romanoff, I did not mean to offend you or pry into your personal business." Natasha's dark expression makes him slink around the corner of the sofa. "In fact, perhaps it would be better if I -" he seems to have no excuse, and instead just turns and walks away silently.   
  
"This is interesting," says Tony, and nudges Loki. "Are you going to apologize awkwardly, too, because I'd like to see that."   
  
 "Stark, I swear to God I will _shank_ you." 

Both men turn to see Natasha pointing the knife threateningly at Tony's face from behind the bench. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are pursed, and Tony thinks, ' _oh hey. She's not actually joking.'_

"You know that thing Thor had to do?" says Tony as he backs up slowly. "I think I should join him."

"What thing?" asks Loki innocently, and Tony thinks, _'you little shit.'_

 "The thing," he says resolutely, "that ugh - because." Tony stops, looking from Natasha to Loki. "You wouldn't think so but I actually _do_ have a small amount of self-preservation, and it makes itself known at the strangest times..." Tony smiles overly wide. "This is one of those times."  
  
Then he's turning on his heel and taking an extra step or two to leave the room as quick as possible, not entirely okay with the fact he's just turned his back on a knife-wielding assassin. He contemplates going back for Loki, but then snorts. Only the strong survive. Natural selection. If Loki wants to stay and have his head served to him on a platter, well, that's his choice. 

 

 

Clint is dying of dehydration and he's hungry. It's been over an hour and you can only suck up so much water from the bathroom tap before you realize that it's not going to be sufficient. He hasn't heard any fighting since he left Natasha back in the kitchen, and JARVIS hasn't sounded any alarms, so he thinks that everything must be kind of okay. 

He snatches Steve from his room just to make sure. 

Steve is unimpressed and wary, and he doesn't understand how Clint can't just go without food. Clint doesn't even bother to answer him, because really, what kind of a stupid question is that? 

They slink down the hall until the sound of the television alerts them to someone's presence. "Maybe Tony and Loki are watching something?" suggests Steve, but Clint doesn't buy it. 

"Just - just wait a second." He pushes past the super solider and pokes his head around the corner, eyes widening when he sees who's watching the television. "You won't believe this," he says quietly, and Steve must hear the disbelief in his voice because he puts a hand on Clint's shoulder and manoeuvres himself to get a look, too.

 "Well strike me down," murmurs Steve, "I don't believe it." 

 There's Loki, sitting easily on the couch, one arm stretched along the back of it, with Natasha lying across the length of it, her feet propped up on his knees, a hot water bottle over her stomach. On the television SAW II is playing, and both of them are watching it with a rather disturbing intensity. Loki suddenly tilts his head to look down at Natasha. 

"Is the temperature to that bottle still sufficient?" he asks, and Natasha presses a hand to the water bottle on her stomach and frowns. 

"It's a little cool," she says, and Loki makes a sound in his throat. Natasha removes her hand and Loki replaces it with his, pressing just slightly onto the plastic ribbing of the bottle for a few moments before retracting his hand - the bottle apparently heated.

"That should be enough," he says, shifting back. 

Natasha almost smiles. "Perfect." She waits a moment. "Thank you." 

Loki looks as surprised as she does by the sentiment, and he murmurs a quiet, "You are welcome," before turning back to face the TV. Someone is dying in a rather grotesque fashion and there's a lot of blood, but Loki just smiles a little and says, "this film is most satisfying." 

"Isn't it?" replies Natasha evenly, blinking up at the big screen as a man on the film let's out a strangled, pained cry. 

Back in the hall, Clint and Steve step back silently. Clint just turns around and starts walking back towards his room. 

"I thought you were hungry?" asks Steve, catching him up. Clint doesn't bat an eye. 

"I lost my appetite." 

 

 

 

**V)** "I can't take it any more!" 

Natasha and Bruce look up as Clint comes scurrying into the room, hands clamped over his ears, mouth twisted into a grimace. He strides over to the far corner of the kitchen and turns on the blender. The whirring sound fills the room and Bruce looks at Natasha with raised brows. She gives him a look that says, _'well, I don't know, do I?_ ' before leaning over and switching the blender off. 

Clint switches is back on. 

Natasha scowls and rips the plug from the wall. 

"What's going on?" she asks flatly. "And give me a straight answer or so help you God..." She leaves the threat dangling. 

Clint takes a deep breath. "I can hear them." He holds up a hand as Natasha goes to speak. "Tony. Loki." He points in the direction of the hall and Tony's bedroom. "I can _hear_ them." He looks at Natasha pointedly. 

"Oh," she says. 

"Well that's pleasant," mutters Bruce, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes. 

There's the sound of footsteps and then Steve and Thor walk into the room. Steve has a highly disturbed look on his face but Thor looks nonplussed. 

"You got grossed out of your own room, too?" asks Clint sourly. Steve nods. 

"My brother is rarely vocal," says Thor, taking a seat beside Bruce. "Yet when he is with Stark he does not close his mouth!" he actually sounds amused by this. "I did not know my brother knew such crude Midgardian language, either." He shrugs his huge shoulders and claps Banner on the back. "You look pale, Doctor Banner, is everything alright?" 

Bruce smiles weakly. "Oh yes, just fine." 

Thor looks unconvinced, but reaches over and takes an apple from the fruit bowl. (Steve picked it out last month. Tony had groaned but Pepper had given her vote towards it, so the green and blue bowl had stayed.)

"We don't know about you, but hearing the two of them go at it like that is kind of disturbing," answers Clint, looking back at the blender. Natasha picks it up and moves it out of his reach. 

"You can't hear them now," she says pointedly. 

There's a sudden high pitched whine that travels down the hall. Everyone goes still. Then there's the dull sound of something banging repeatedly and Clint wails, "that's the fucking headboard, I know it is!" He lunges at Natasha, trying to snatch the blender from her. "Turn it on!" he cries, "please, turn it on!" 

The room is suddenly filled with the sound of noise, and everyone turns to see Bruce putting down the remote to the television. "I figured this was easier," he says, sitting down on the couch. 

Natasha takes the opportunity to snatch the blender back. Clint glares at her before talking over to the couch. 

"I thought Tony's room was soundproof," she muses, glancing over at Steve and Thor. Thor is munching silently on the last of his apple, and Steve is frowning. "What?" asks Natasha. 

"Tony's room is soundproof," says Steve, "when the door is shut." 

 Natasha blinks. Steve raises his brows. 

"Perhaps they were so enamoured with one another they forgot about the door." Thor looks at them, "though Loki is prone to privacy, any man can forget such things when he is wrapped in the lust of another." 

"Okay, I think it's time you stopped helping!" Clint calls from over the back of the couch. 

 

 

Just over half an hour later and they're engrossed in an afternoon marathon of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Natasha is not entirely amused, but her attention is also on the Ipad in her hands, from which she looks up occasionally. Thor has been relying on Steve's interpretation of jokes and lingo, and Steve doesn't seem the least bit annoyed. Bruce and Clint stopped fighting over the remote soon after they sat down, and over all it's actually quiet pleasant. 

Then Loki walks in. 

Thor seems to have a built in Loki-Radar, because he turns his head as soon as Loki comes in through the door. Clint jerks his head up from where he's been sitting on the floor, leaning back on Natasha's legs, and promptly pushes up onto the couch between her and Thor. 

"Clint!" grouses Natasha, moving the Ipad from his flailing. "Watch it." Then she realises that something's happening and sets it down, turning to follow Clint's direction. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Steve and Bruce doing the same. 

Loki's pottering in the kitchen, picking out cups and turning on the kettle. This wouldn't be at all strange if he wasn't wearing an 'Iron Maiden' tee shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Natasha can't help it. She stares. This is the first time since she's known Loki that he's worn anything other than his Asgardian costume. Even when he's meandering around the tower he has his leathers on. His hair is in a slight state of disarray and his feet are bare. The shirt is a little short on him and when he reaches into the cupboard for the sugar it rides up and shoes a strip of pale skin along his back. 

Then Tony walks in. All eyes flick to him as he strolls over to where Loki is, (Tony is in grey sweats, Natasha notices, but minus one shirt, with some tell-tale red marks on his back) and sidles up beside him, pressing intimately against Loki's body. Natasha wants to look away, she really does, but when she glances at her team mates she finds them all to be wearing expressions that most definitely mimic hers. A strange kind of morbid fascination. She leans a little further over the couch.

 Back in the kitchen Tony has an arm slung casually around Loki's waist and his murmuring something to him, his eyes on Loki's hands as the trickster pours boiled water into the cups. Loki smiles a little and glances at Tony quickly, muttering something back to him. Tony laughs and tugs Loki down for a kiss. 

There's a sudden moment of free fall and Natasha lets out a choked sound, fingers scrabbling for purchase and then there's a crash and thud and her face meets the carpet. 

The couch has tipped over. 

Natasha is a little shell-shocked as she realises someone is laying over her legs. She glances back to find Clint half on top of her, his head beneath Thor's armpit - Thor is almost half atop Steve, cape over his head as the soldier struggles to find air, and Bruce has his crotch somewhere in the vicinity of Steve's face.... She thinks.

From the kitchen, Tony clears his throat. 

"So. What the hell are you guys doing?" 

Natasha rolls to her feet, shoving Clint off her and regaining the tattered shreds of her dignity. "That," she says, not looking at any of them. "Is officially Strike Five."   
  
  
  
  
  
 

It's inevitable. They get a call out. They're the Avengers, _obviously_ , it comes with the territory. Things had just been quiet with Loki around, you know, living with them and everything. Fury's having a conniption down the line at them (at Tony because he wants to know why he can't just jump off the building and get the MARK VII to just do its thing, and Tony is arguing that he doesn't actually _like_ tossing himself at the pavement on a good day, and JARVIS gets the suit on him pretty damn quick, _thank you_.) Clint, Steve and Natasha had been at S.H.I.E.L.D when they got call, and were currently en route. Bruce was on the other side of town but was making his way in case he was needed. Thor would apparently be the first on the scene.

Tony's soaring over Manhattan at a steady pace as Fury fills his ear with his regularly scheduled snarling. It's early evening and dusk is settling. Tony hates fighting at night. So much extra effort. He thinks fleetingly that he's forgotten something for a moment, but then it's gone.

"What have we got, terrorists?" asks Tony as he veers in the direction of Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. "I hate hostage situations," he tells Fury down the line. "Just so you know." 

"We don't know what she is!" Fury almost yells down his ear, "but she's not a fucking terrorist!" Tony thinks, _'she?'_ and speeds up.

  
  
  
 

"She is Amora," Thor informs him when he lands. "She is of Asgard." Thor frowns. "Though we do not like to admit that." 

"Got you," says Tony, "and the freakshow wielding the axe would be?" He raises his right arm and aims a shot at said freakshow's face. He misses and gets his chest. Not bad. There are a couple of civilian casualties, Tony notes, and Thor's obviously been causing a distraction for most of the people to get away. 

"The Executioner," says Thor flatly, flinging Mjölnir in at the villain and striking him hard in the abdomen. Mjölnir comes back to Thor obediently. "Or Skurge," continues Thor, "he is her... lackey." He almost spits the word. "He is in her thrall and has been for many a year." 

"Have the other's got what's-her-face?" asks Tony as he snatches up a child and deposits it some distance away. No civilians in the line of fire, thanks. Luckily there aren't many at this time, but there's still enough to be worried about. That and the fact they're on an island - they need to be off the island, preferably. The ferry workers are on it.

"Amora is currently fighting The Captain," says Thor, striding in Skurge's direction. "Agents Hawkeye and Widow are seeing to the evacuation of the people from inside." 

"Where are they?" asks Tony, looking around. People are still running from the building, though there are fewer than when he arrived. "Steve and Amora?" He contemplates switching to night vision for a moment but dismisses it. It's not that dark. Yet. There's a flash of bright green light and Tony looks up.

"They are up there," says Thor unnecessarily. 

"Can you handle this?" Tony asks, stepping back as Thor wrestles Skurge to the ground. Thor puts his fist in the man's face and looks at Tony as if he's said something highly offensive. "Right," says Tony, and takes off into the air. 

He flies up to the torch, where Steve and Amora are locked in hand-to-hand combat. She's pretty, in a sharp, dangerous kind of way with her long blonde hair, but her prettiness is marred by the fierce scowl she wears. Tony doesn't know her M.O, but he assumes it's world domination or some such ridiculous thing. Heard it all before. How exciting. Tony raises both arms and gets a lock-on. He lets rip. Both repulsors hit their mark and Amora is lifted off her feet and slammed back into the concrete of the torch wall. 

"Excuse me," says Tony sweetly, "but this area is off-limits to tourists." 

"About time," mutters Steve as Tony comes in beside him. Tony does a quick assessment and finds Steve to be a little roughed up. 

"Rogers, did you get your ass handed to you by a girl?" teases Tony. "Come on, look at her, she's kind of tiny -" Tony's sentence is not finished because Amora raises both hands and shoots something vile and green at him. Tony's suit short circuits and he drops to the ground next to Steve. She aims the same thing at Steve but he's moved, rolling to the side and dodging the blast. 

"Move it, JARVIS!" orders Tony, and his suit kicks back into life. He gets up, a little shaken and a little pissed, and aims his repulsors at Amora as she drops and sweeps Steve's legs from beneath him. She deflects his blast with a flick of her own hand and some more green magic, and Tony thinks, _'fucking magic,'_ before she's laughing at them and hitting them both with another green bolt. 

There's a roar from far below and Tony figures that Bruce has just shown up. He almost feels sorry for Skurge. Ha. _Not._ Tony aims his repulsors again and misses, hitting the wall behind her. 

"Sir, the torch area was closed to tourists some sixty years ago due to weakening of the arm," JARVIS begins to inform him. "The force of your repulsors and Amora's own magic seems to be accelerating the deterioration of the building's bindings." Tony swears colourfully. 

"Link me up to Clint and Natasha," he bites out, flying up and out of the way of Amora's line of sight. Steve can deal with her for a few seconds. JARVIS beeps to announce the connection. "Guys," he barks down the line, "situation?" 

"We've got all the civilians out as far as we know but -" Natasha's voice breaks off and Clint yells something that Tony doesn't catch. 

"What's going on?" he asks sharply.

"There's definitely some magical interference going on," says Natasha, "we've been trying to get out of here for the past five minutes, but we can't."

"It's straight up or down!" Tony almost shouts.

"Thank you, Mr. Genius!" snarks Clint, "why the hell do you think we're confused?!" 

"Just. Hold tight. Keep trying." Tony flies back towards Steve and Amora, casts an eye down to see Skurge going head to head with The Hulk while Thor picks himself up off the ground. He frowns, wonders if Skurge is just extra-tough or if maybe Amora's lending him a helping hand. Magic. Tony hates it. He flicks over to night vision and the brightness on his HUD ups itself and his vision sharpens, making it easier to see. He flies back down and physically tackles Amora to the ground. Her fingers dig into his suit and she crackles with magic that has his HUD flickering, so he lets her go and backs up, boosting it back a few metres away from her glowing hands.

"Steve, we can't keep fighting her up here," Tony says quickly as Steve catches his breath. Amora's rolling to her feet and muttering words under her breath, eyes locked on them. Tony watches her warily, powering up a repulsor. "This is the weakest part of the statue and if it keeps taking hits -" they both dodge as Amora sends a bolt of magic hurtling their way, Tony lashes out and she dodges "- the whole arm could collapse." 

"Do you have a plan?" asks Steve, ducking and rolling as Amora comes for him, flinging her arm out and shooting at Tony as she does. 

"No!" Tony calls back, "do you?" 

"Keep fighting!" 

Tony rolls his eyes. "Here I thought I was the genius." Then he swears as Steve takes a hard hit to his stomach from Amora's right hand and drops. He doesn't move. Tony's eyes widen when he sees the strange green tint to Steve's skin. "What the hell did you do to him?!" he growls out angrily, lowering himself to meet Amora face on. She smirks. 

"Your soldier is not as hardy as he would like to think." She raises a brow. "Shall we see if you are?" 

Tony doesn't answer. He feigns left and watches her shift, before throwing up his right arm and shooting her square in the chest. The hit doesn't do its job, or she's tampering again, because she's up in seconds and hitting him just as hard with her own magic. Tony scowls as he takes the hit, shock absorbers taking the brunt... and then he stops moving.

Literally. 

He feels himself drop to the ground, his whole body jarring as he meets the concrete. JARVIS is gone, his HUD is down, and he can't move. It's not _him_ , it's not his _body_ , it's his suit - she's taken the power from his suit, put it on lockdown. Joints locked, mechanisms unyielding... He forces himself to take deep breaths and shut his eyes for a second, before he's accosted with the memories of sweat and dirt and oil and - _fuck._

He's being moved. Fucking. Magic.

"JARVIS, if you can hear me, you need to get your shit together and do something." Tony manages to rasp out. "I swear to God JARVIS, you need to come through for me here because if you haven't noticed I'm in a bit of a tight spot." Something flickers in his HUD and Tony doesn't know if he wants to sigh in relief just yet. 

"The Man of Iron, you are quite the specimen of human technology," murmurs Amora, and flicks her wrist. Tony feels himself leave the ground and shit. Shit. _Shit_. Not good. Definitely not good. "Though the stories are untrue," she says, "you are as easy to defeat as the rest of them." Amora smiles sharply. "Now your soldier on the other hand, I like him. I may just keep him around." She shrugs. "If he survives." 

Amora turns her attention back to him. "As for you," she sighs, almost as if she is genuinely disappointed, "survival is not on the cards for you tonight, I'm afraid." Then she drops her hand. 

And Tony falls. 

"JARVIS!" and Tony doesn't think he's screamed like that in a long time. But the weight of his suit is crushing him to the ground eight times faster than if he'd have been without it. Thor. Banner. Someone see him. Please, _please_ let someone see him. Tony thinks he has about 3.5 seconds left before he's a pancake. Three. Two. 

_One?_

Tony cracks open an eye. He is not a pancake. Then he hits the ground. It's a little like a thud, really. Like he's just fallen a metre. Maybe two. Then his faceplate is ripped off. 

"The fuck?" he manages.

Loki peers down at him. "You are hurt?" he asks flatly. Tony blinks. Loki's hands run over the suit and he scowls. "Typical." He straightens. "Thor!" he calls, sharp and loud,  "watch Stark. Make sure he is unharmed." 

"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Tony, because he hasn't seen Loki for about a week, he's been off doing whatever it is he does when he isn't with them. Now he's here, looking severely pissed off and savin Tony's ass.

Loki doesn't even answer him, just makes sure Thor is making his way over.Tony takes a moment to get a good look at Loki, in full Asgardian armour, including the helmet, and he blinks because he can't remember the last time Loki was _in_ his armour like that. It's ridiculously kind of hot.

"Clint and Natasha are trapped in the building," says Tony, remembering where he is, "that bitch must be working some magic in there too - last I saw Steve was unconscious up in the torch balcony and -" 

"Stark," says Thor gruffly, and grabs Tony by the armpits and hoists him into a sitting position, leaning up against Thor's own legs. 

"This is awkward," says Tony, and then, "- _JesusmotherfuckingChrist!_ " because Skurge is suddenly a pile of goo. _Literally._ Loki wipes the filth from this arms and looks up, disappearing in a flash of green. "Where the hell did he come from?" snaps Tony, eyes wide as he stares at the bubbling pile of gunk that used to be Executioner. How did he even _do_ that?

"I don't know." Bruce limps into sight. The Hulk is gone but Bruce is bruised and a little battered, he has the tattered remains of pants around his waist. "He just kind of showed up and took over. Not that I'm complaining," Bruce winces, "but I think Amora must have magicked up some kind of wards for Skurge. He just wasn't going down." 

Then there's a flash of green light beside them and Clint and Natasha are suddenly there, looking lost and confused. Natasha whirls around with her gun, eyes wide as she looksa t them.

"What's going on?" asks Clint, gun still raised, obviously shaken.

"Loki's kind of," Bruce shrugs, "Loki's kind of _dealing_ with it." 

Natasha frowns. "That makes sense. All we got was a flash of green and we were out here. We figured it was Amora, but obviously not." 

"My brother -"

Thor is cut off as the heavy crack echoes through the air. They look up, mouths dropping as the arm of the Statue of Liberty starts to fall apart. Fury is going to flay them alive. That is the least of Tony's concerns right now.

"Steve's still up there!" Tony manages to get out through his shock. 

"Watch him!" snaps Thor at the others, picking up Mjölnir and whirling it around. Clint and Bruce move to catch Tony before he fall onto his back. Tony can't evne think of something witty to say, he's too busy watching the blonde deity take off. Thor's off the ground in seconds, moving fast to meet with the falling slabs of concrete. He obliterates bits that are too big on his way up. Green flashes start, and it's almost like a fireworks show, except it's _not_ and there are people up there that Tony cares about and he can't even fucking _move._  

The broken concrete from the statue shakes the earth as it lands, but not as much as when two figures, both green, drop to the earth afterwards. The ground practically vibrates asn Loki and Amora strike the ground. It's a all a bit of a blur and Tony doesn't know where to look first, because Loki's getting up slowly, Amora beneath him, though he has one arm stretched out in an awkward twist and Steve is kind of levitating down behind them, followed closely by Thor who looks both annoyed and relieved. Steve is starting to come to, and by the time Loki's magic has released him he's awake. Thor gets him under the arm and pulls him to where the other four are sitting, watching it all unfold not unlike a movie. He gentles moves Clint and Bruce aside, taking the weight of Tony and his suit once more with his legs. God, thinks Tony, this is a little embarrassing.

"What the hell..." mutters Clint, and Tony kind of agrees because Loki has Amora by the _hair_ , thick clumps of it twisted around his hand and he's yanking her up off the ground. She screams. It's not a nice sound. Loki has a cut on his cheek that's running blood down his face, and tears in his armour. He drags her some distance away and then slams her into the ground. Green magic flickers over her as she throws her hands up in protection. Loki rises up maybe two, three metres, coming down with a closed fist that connects with her face and Tony thinks of quipping, _'not supposed to hit girls,_ ' but then remembers she's paralysed his suit and he thinks, _'beat her to a pulp_.' 

Her magic shield may as well not been there, for all the good it does. 

Loki hoists Amora up by her throat and they seem to be exchanging words? She laughs then, blood dripping from her mouth, and Loki squeezes his fingers so tight her hands come up to scrabble at his wrist, choking sounds escaping from her throat. Loki releases her a little and she scowls, saying something, and then Tony's suit comes back to life.

He gets to his feet quickly, relishing movement. The others look surprised. Loki glances over to see Tony standing and turns back to Amora. Tony's eyes widen as he sees her lips moving and her hands starting to glow green. Loki is faster. He places his other hand on the side of her head and in a movement that's almost too fast for them to see...  
  
He snaps her neck. 

_"Jesus!" "Well, shit." "Brother!"_

Tony winces. Loki drops her to the ground, gives her body a kick with the toe of his boot, and then strides over towards them; eyes a little too bright. 

"I take it back," says Clint tonelessly. "I take back _every single thing_ I said about Loki being domesticated." 

 

 

 

Hours later and they're back in the tower, having given statements and written records to Fury, who had not flipped his lid when Loki informed him that Amora was dead. Much to everyone's surprise. Fury was actually okay with it, well, sort of okay with it. Said it made his life a hell of a lot easier, that was for sure. What he was pissed about was the statue breaking apart. Damn, they were never going to hear the end of that one. Not for a long time.

"Hot drink, guys?" Bruce asks from the kitchen. Clint rubs his eyes wearily as they all say yes. Milling around the kitchen, Clint turns his attention to Loki, who is currently removing his helmet. 

"You were terrifying out there," he says, not to boost his ego or anything, just. Because he _was._

Loki looks unimpressed. "I was angry." The cut on his face has healed, though there is dried blood on his cheek.

"Well yeah, we all were," says Clint, thanking Bruce as he hands him a coffee. "But you were something else."  

Loki is quiet for a moment before Tony opens his mouth. "I think it's cute, protecting me and everything. Saving my friends." He smiles at Loki brightly and winks.  
  
Clint doesn't know where Tony gets off saying something like what Loki did was 'cute' but hey. He's not dating a psychopath.

Loki lets out something almost like a hiss. _"You!"_ he snarls, pressing a finger into Tony's chest accusingly. "I was in my best suit, I was ready to leave and then JARVIS manages to inform me that _you_ were in trouble!" 

"Wait, I'm lost," says Clint, and Steve nods beside him. (Steve has an ice pack to his head that Natasha has wrapped in a tea-cloth) "Where were you going?" 

Loki looks accusingly at Tony. Tony looks confused. Then realisation dawns on his face. "I can't help that we got called out! I don't choose when villains decide to attack! Jesus, what do you want from me?"

"I'm also confused," says Bruce, frowning. 

Loki turns to them in annoyance. "Stark and I had dinner plans tonight." 

The room goes quiet. Clint can't help it. He looks at Natasha. She is pointedly looking everywhere but at him.

"Seriously?" exclaims Tony. "I think you've forgotten that it's my job to save people!" 

"I have not seen you all week, and the one night we have plans you manage to be busy!" says Loki accusingly, eyes narrowed. 

This continues in some fashion, and Clint realises his mouth is open. There are so many things wrong with this conversation, but he just doesn't know where to start. He looks to Thor, who is watching with some amusement, and then to Steve and Bruce who have the same confused expression on their faces, and finally Natasha, who reluctantly turns to meet his gaze. Clint doesn't even know what to say this time. Apparently, neither does anyone else.

"I'll make it up to you," Tony is saying suggestively when Clint tunes back into the conversation. Loki look vaguely interested. Tony smirks, snatching Loki's cape and pulling him in the direction of the hall. "Great job tonight, guys!" he calls out blithely over his shoulder. Clint blinks. Then Tony gives another yank on Loki's cape and says with a leer, "I think you should put that helmet back on." 

There's a mixture of groans and _'was that necessary?'_ from the kitchen. 

Loki grins. "Why Stark, feeling a bit... _horny_ , tonight, are you?" 

Clint falls off his chair.

 

 


End file.
